mating with master
by sunder92
Summary: Told from Xiao's POV, so i tried to make the narration fit her as well as i could, so plz plz PLZ read and review...   we all thought of her this way, and they expected us to! why else would they have her tail lift up her skirt like that!


My name is Xaio.

I used to be a cat.

My master, who by the way is a very powerful wizard, turned me human though! He's so cool. He even let me tag along with him to save the world! At least I think he did, he doesn't talk. Then again, I haven't been able to talk for very long either so I understand how he feels!

Being human is a big adjustment, it's really weird… I stand on two legs now, which is the first little annoyance. I'm a lot bigger now, even though most other humans are still bigger than me. Talking is weird too. I caught on pretty quickly, and even though I love being able to communicate, and do so every chance I get, it's still a pretty weird concept…

By the time master and I went back into the cave he saved me from, back when I was still a cat of course, I had pretty much gotten the hang of being human. The absolute strangest part was their fur. It kept moving around, as though it wasn't attached very well.

Anyway, master and I were going through the cave, killing bats and things. He was SOOO good with a sword. He cut up all the big things, and I shot everything else with my slingshot. I liked being able to help, and he seemed to enjoy the company. He kept looking at me, and I kept doing things to get his attention.

"YAY!" I squealed as I downed another cave bat, "did I do good master? Huh, huh, huh did I?" I bounced up and down on my toes, hugging my slingshot to my chest, begging for attention. As always he didn't talk, but he grinned and scratched behind my ear. My eyes glazed over in pleasure, and a loud purr escaped my chest. Too soon, my moment in the spotlight was over, and we kept going on, running through the cave, killing monsters. I killed fifteen things total! I was so proud, and got my ears scratched every time.

Master kept his eyes on me when he wasn't swinging his sword, sometimes he looked at my behind, sometimes at my chest. I noticed it, and decided it must be normal human behavior. I tried to do it back, but my attention would always wander. It wasn't my fault! There were just so many cool things in the cave! Like fires! I was tall enough to touch them now, but it was really hot, so I decided not to. And there were these boxes. Sometimes the boxes had cool stuff in them, like water, or cheese, but other times the boxes were monsters! They were hard to kill, but master and I could handle it! Before long, the part of the cave we were in was empty, and had no more boxes, bad guys, or floating balls master would break open for what was inside.

"Yay! We did it master!" I ran to him, cuddling and purring. He smiled, and gave me a hug, one of his hands running a little lower than I thought was normal for a hug, all the way down to my bottom, but I had only had arms for the better part of a day, and had never actually had a hug before.

We left the cave, and walked into the light. His mother was walking around the village, seemingly randomly. A lot of humans did that, which I found odd…

At master's prompting, we went back to his house. He looked hungry, probably from all of that fighting in the cave. Once we were home, he gave me a piece of bread from the cupboard, and took one for himself. He sat down to eat it, but I wanted to look around some more. I walked around the house, thinking back to how I had seen it as a cat, and how different it looked now. I made my way up the steps to master's bedroom, and sat down on his bed. This was where I had been changed into a human by master's magic.

My ears, still as keen as they used to be, heard master walking up the steps, apparently done with his food. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking at me as he had done before. He seemed ill at ease, almost nervous. I smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. Slowly, he walked over to me, and stood directly before me. With a trembling hand, he reached up, and stroked my cheek. It felt good, so I just kept smiling, not moving. All at once, his hand wrapped behind my head, and pulled my face to his, pressing his lips to mine.

"Mphfff!" I squeaked in surprise. After the initial shock, I realized that it actually felt a little good. Not as good as a scratch, but on par with a belly rub. I began to press back, searching my newfound repertoire of words for a name for this action. Instantly I realized that master was kissing me. We did this for a while, and it began to feel really good, like a warmth spreading from my lips, and filling up my belly. After a second or two, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, which was weird, but actually made it feel better. Taking my cue, I did the same, putting my sandpapery tongue into his mouth too. His big tongue was a lot different than mine. It was far pointier for one thing, and a lot smoother. It felt good in my mouth, and I felt myself hoping mine felt good in his.

Gently he pushed me down to the bed, laying on top of me, but supporting his weight so that he didn't crush me. one of his hands went down to my legs, and slipped in right under my human fur! I realized then that it wasn't really fur, and for that matter wasn't even attached to me. Anyways, master's hand went under whatever it was, all the way up to my chest, which I now noticed only had two breasts on it, though larger than they had been. Master took one in his hand, easily fitting the small mound of flesh into his palm, and began massaging it. This brought with it a new kind of pleasure, one I had never felt before. It was mysteries and new, and I liked it. I moaned into master's mouth, which still covered mine, and began to purr.

He pulled away, much to my disappointment. Did I do something wrong? My unasked question was answered, as he reached down and pulled my 'human fur' off of me entirely, over my head, and tossed it aside. We both looked down at my naked torso, for it was the first time either of us had seen it. I had two small breasts, as far as I could tell of normal size for a human of my age, and a little hole on my belly. Curious I poked it, and found it to be very shallow, much to master's amusement. I looked lower and noticed that I had some more "human fur" on, some of it on my bottom, at the top of my legs and waist, and some on my feet. My normal fur was all over my body, under my "human fur." Master looked at me with a strange hunger, one I knew it was my duty to feed.

He moved down my body, and removed the things on my feet, leaving them bare. I smiled when I got my first good look at my human feet, wiggling my toes and smiling. He grinned at my actions, still with that look of hunger. With one final pull, he removed my last bit of "human fur" and left me laying down bare save for the fur I was born with. I looked down at the part of my body that now showed, bereft of cover. I had a little mound down there, parted by a little line. I had had something similar as a cat, but it looked a lot different than it did now. My musings were interrupted by my master's mouth witch again pressed down to mine, kissing me deeply.

Another feeling erupted, this time from the spot between my legs, one that made my entire body turn to jelly. A feeling of pure ecstasy spread from the mound I had seen earlier, shooting through my body like lightning. Looking down, I saw master's hand rubbing it, mostly the top, which now had a small nub poking out. I moaned into master's mouth, rubbing myself to his hand as he picked up speed. A new feeling now joined the first, kind of a light burning that transformed into the fires of pleasure. I looked down, and saw that master had put one of his fingers into me! I had never even thought it possible, but I was glad it was as another wave of electric pleasure rocked my body. I pushed myself to master, taking more of his finger into me. He began to push it in and out, that pleasure I had felt from the first time he touched me there building exponentially. He kept kissing me, and I tried to keep kissing back, but the pleasure made it hard to do anything but watch and feel. I saw his finger sliding in and out of me, a weird liquid leaking out of me, coating both his finger and my thighs.

All at once it stopped, shocking me back to reality.

"Don't stop master!" I whined, looking pitiful. He stood up, and took a step back, shedding his own "human fur." Before long, I was able to look at him, as nude as I was. His skin was smooth, no fur growing on it like mine. His chest was broad and flat, his whole body thinly muscled with lithe strength. My eyes were drawn to the place on him he had been rubbing me, and what I saw left them as wide as dinner plates. He had something down there I had never seen before, shaped almost like his finger, but a lot different too. I was longer, for one thing, and thicker too. Where the nail should be was this purple thing, which blossomed outward like a small mushroom. At the bottom of it was what looked like two small balls inside a veil of flesh.

He saw me looking at him, and smiled. He walked over to me, and lay down on top of me again, positioning his thing at my mound. He looked into my eyes, and slowly pushed forward. My passage, now well lubed, let him in without too much resistance. It hurt a little at first, but before long it started to feel really good.

"Ohh master!" I moaned as he slipped more and more of himself into me, the pleasure intensifying with every inch. There came a point when he simply couldn't fit any more inside of me, and we just sat there for a second, panting, enjoying the moment. Then he began to pull out, sliding out of me, till only the purple part of him was still in me. I felt a strange emptiness as he retracted from me, and wished he hadn't. All at once he pushed back in, going even deeper than he had the first time. I screamed in pleasure, feeling his warmth and length within me. He retracted again, and pushed in, again and again, deeper and deeper, until our thighs met at the middle.

I wrapped my long legs around him, and held him inside of me, loving the full feeling of having all of him inside of me. He looked deep into my eyes, and I into his, wanting this moment to last forever. He pulled out slowly, and then slid back in to the same depth slowly. Then he repeated the action. The pain had now long since disappeared, replaced now my only the purest pleasure, the lightning now shooting through my body constantly. He picked up speed, a light slap filling the room every time our bodies met. Faster and faster he went, slamming into me, causing me to squeal in pleasure each time he did.

I felt something building within me… like water rising in a dam. The waves of pleasure crested higher and higher, threatening to pour over the sides and send me into a state of pure bliss. I looked into my masters face, now red with effort, and could tell he was feeling the same thing. I screamed, slamming myself to him, wrapping my arms and legs around his torso, keeping him totally within me, as the dam broke, sending me over the edge.

I had said it felt like lightning was shooting through me earlier? Then this was what it felt like to be in a cloud in a thunderstorm. Pleasure coursed through my body, sending spasms through my tiny muscles, leaving me to flop down under my master. I sunk my sharp little teeth into my masters shoulder to keep myself from screaming out in ecstasy. He shuddered into my ear, thrusting in deeper than he had so far, and locking his hips in place. I felt the part of him he had put in me pulse, and something seemed to flood out and fill me up. Even in the dazed state I was in, I could tell that something was flooding out of my little hole.

Spent, we both collapsed, he thinking far enough ahead to land on his side to prevent himself from crushing me. Within seconds, he was asleep, out of energy. Content, I cuddled next to my master, purring softly, and joined him in sleep.


End file.
